


ephinnes its a working title

by otomedomoyo



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomedomoyo/pseuds/otomedomoyo
Summary: ephinnes one shots // a lot are unfinished sowwy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's been exactly one year!! how Is everyone I'm sorry im
> 
> chizu

Ephraim watches idly from the doorway, Innes diligently prepares for his journey across Freila, he’s got a bag of belongings, he wears a cloak over his original outfit, and he carries the legendary Nidhogg at his side. Innes is mumbling to himself, almost ignoring the presence of Ephraim entirely, to say he's not upset with this—would be an understatement.

“Innes.”

More mumbles. Innes continues to move around the room, tapping his chin as if it would release the answers of anything he's forgotten. After consecutive minutes of this, Ephraim has decided he's had enough.

“Innes, Love.”

That apparently drives Innes from his thoughts, a soft shade of pink layers his cheeks. He looks up to Ephraim, his expression is mildly concerned, his eyebrows furrow slightly, he’s gone silent.

“Aren't you gonna talk to me?” 

Ephraim is aware the request is, at best, a little childish. However, it’s not as if Ephraim and Innes don't have months of separation, _Gods, _they lived in two completely different countries! However, Innes hasn't left Ephraim for prolonged periods without letters, or some sort of check-in from Innes. Ephraim wasn’t a worrier, Innes was, however. Ephraim probably couldn't count the amount of letters Innes has written with little to no sentences, followed by an _’I love you, -Innes’ _____

____“I've spoken to solely you almost all morning, Dear.”_ _ _ _

____It’s spoken with some odd sense of venom, yet not quite. Ephraim supposes their rivalry will never truly die down, even in courtship._ _ _ _

____“I get that, but you're leaving soon, and I'm just suggesting, instead of… Doing that pre-travel anxiety trip, we go do something?”_ _ _ _

____Innes’ head tilts slightly, his bangs falling with the gesture._ _ _ _

____“We’ve never done such a thing before, not that I'm opposed to it,” Innes set his things on the bed, neatly organized “but you've never expressed this sort of interested, Ephraim. Are you feeling alright?”_ _ _ _

____“Innes, I feel fine, I just thought you'd wanna do something together before you left. I might have to burn all your hair brushes if I don't appreciate the mullet before you leave.”_ _ _ _

____Innes chuckles lightly, reaching up to toy with the ends of his mullet. Ephraim notes it's gotten longer, maybe this Freilan trek will open his eyes to a more modern hairstyle._ _ _ _

____“I was actually thinking about cutting it while I'm gone.”_ _ _ _

____Innes ildly notes, pulling away from toying with the ends. He turns to Ephraim again._ _ _ _

____“If you'd wanna do something, I guess we could. We've got some time before I leave, I suppose you'd miss your favourite sound.”_ _ _ _

____Innes teases, moving over to interlock his arm with Ephraim’s. If the gesture left Ephraim a little winded, despite the months of courting, well, Innes didn't need to know. The two lean into one another while venturing down the corridor of Castle Freila, Ephraim knows the scape well, yet he still finds himself being slightly pulled by Innes._ _ _ _

____“So I assume you wanted to go out before I asked then?”_ _ _ _

____Innes smiles back at Ephraim, their arms have detached and now Innes now pulls Ephraim by his forearm. Ephraim recognizes that Innes is pulling him to the main garden of the castle, although they risk Tana being outside, it wouldn't be hard to avoid her in such a big space._ _ _ _

____Innes pulls Ephraim further along the garden path, reaching a layer of hedges that Innes weaves through with ease_ _ _ _


	2. uh Cjapter TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember

Ephraim stirs. He can't help but feel a large emptiness aside the spot on the bed, the curtains haven't been drawn, and from his assessment—even if his eyes are closed—it's late in the morning. He groans, shuffling around the blankets.

“Crap,” he tries to lean on one of his arms “by the gods.”

He finally opens his eyes, the curtains are indeed, closed, and there's no jarring sunlight shining through. However, the most noticeable is that Innes has left the stay of their bed. It's rather cold, Ephraim notes.

Padding across the stone floors, crossing the tables littered with Innes’ tactic papers, books, and parchments. He finds a pullover, it's from the floor, and Ephraim can't tell if it's from the night before, when Innes had roughly thrown it off; or earlier. He reminisces briefly on the mental image of Frelia’s prince writhing under him in pleasure, perhaps he felt more empowered by it now that he was king. 

He continues to dress himself, the servants most likely haven't noticed he's awake, but they've allowed him much more sleep than normal. He shuffles around the room, picking up his late father’s armour, Siegmund is mounted on the wall, just above Garm. No matter how ineffective it would be in emergencies, he enjoys seeing the two weapons there.

“Awake now, are we?”

The Frelian prince leans against the doorway, he’s wearing a casual clothing, yet the energy is regal and commanding. Ephraim feels whipped all over again, he feels whipped all the time, Innes constantly manages to trip Ephraim, it's his charm. 

“I suppose it's better late than never, isn't it, love?”

Innes tenses at the implications of the statement, closing the door as he enters the room completely. “I was beginning to worry, are you aging so much that you need to retire at sunset?”

The gentle jab makes Ephraim smile, walking to the prince to draw him closer by the waist. 

“I missed you.” 

“Ephraim, we sleep in the same bed.”

Ephraim smiles into Innes’ hair, it's been cut a considerable amount. The mullet has apparently left with the war, Ephraim doesn't know if he mourns or feels blessed by the loss. He presses a gentle kiss to the other's hair before pulling Innes by the chin.

“Do you miss me, walking around castle Renais without your wondrous court?”

Innes flushes violently at the contact, but doesn't move to pull away, “I would never be so dependent on your company, you would know this better than anyone”

Ephraim leans closer to Innes, basking in the flush that continues to spread, working itself above the collar of the dresswear, and to Innes’ ears. Innes naturally holds onto Ephraim’s bicep, Ephraim absolutely lives for the known pressure—the absolute trust—he leans to meet Innes’ parted lips.

He wraps a hand around Innes’ neck, and Innes’ hands move to cup his jaw. The kiss is slow, passionate with both their feelings poured into it, Ephraim pushes onto a spot he knows well is home to a hickey of his design, Innes gasps into the kiss and just barely arches against Ephraim in surprise. Innes however, pulls away from the rough hands and sweet embrace, he begins:

“As much as I would love to spend all day with you, I'm afraid you actually have kingly duties, love”

Ephraim cocks an eyebrow, before moving to place a hand in the other’s hair. “I had almost forgotten, you still remain a prince, how adorable. Come then, Prince Innes. Let's attend to the ‘Kingly Duties’ you speak so highly of! Do they rival my company?”

Innes grumbles at the subtle reminder of being a prince, before deftly moving to walk beside Ephraim, he would be seen as his equal, as that’s what they were, before lovers or rivals, or anything in between, they were both men on equal grounds. The more Innes pondered the thought, the more he truly considered placing lovers before that. The thought made his stomach somersault, and made his jaw bite the inside of his cheek,

“Anything on your mind, my princey-wincey?”

Innes grimmanced, crossing his arms and continuing to hold himself higher. 

“Nothing to bother yourself with, Ephraim.”

Ephraim pouted, slouching forward at Innes’ immediate shutdown of the situation. He would always counter this, after all, there was no wall of Innes Ephraim did not think he was capable of climbing, and he assumed Innes felt the same way.


	3. uhh 3 has angst and blood

It all happened so viciously fast. It was aggressive and Innes couldn’t register the seconds occurring before he deftly snapped a small blade into a monster’s neck, he couldn't register the dull thud of a body hitting the ground, not the monster, nor himself. He gasped, his throat closing and restricting his oxygen. 

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t feel anything, Innes was numb, he shook, rattled. He dropped Nidhogg, he fell to his knees, ignoring the ache of the stone beneath him from the force. He finally realizes he’s hunched over seafoam hair, and green stained red armour. He can feel moisture on his face fall, Ephraim coughs up blood on his hands as Innes cradles his body.

“I’m okay. Don’t panic.”

“Ephraim, please, you'll only make this worse!”

Innes snarled, ripping his cloak off his body. His mind tracked to Ephraim’s body, Ephraim’s eyes closed in agony as innes tore the pristine coat into strips, he had no protect after removed the breast plate. A skintight suit and his pants, and yet he couldn’t bother the danger. His mind only drifted to saving the Renais prince. Innes felt himself shaking, and yet Ephraim’s bleeding stopped, he still shook, rubbing tears from his eyes as Ephraim lay with his makeshift medical work.

Innes suddenly felt a sharp pain, his body shaking more violently. An enemy archer noticed he was _not _a corpse laying next to Ephraim, his shoulder blade coursed and surged with the pyre of agony. A flame of burning sensations electrified him, and yet he couldn’t bear the thought of his own wounds. He began to press on Ephraim’s wrappings, Ephraim’s face contorting to pain and displeasure.__

__Innes looked at the prince’s face, his eyes fluttered and he tried to smirk at Innes. Innes hates that he’s endeared by it in such a situation._ _

__“Stay awake, alright? Please, Ephraim, stay awake. Please.”_ _

__Ephraim dragged his groggy hand to hold onto Innes’ wrist, where he applied pressure, no doubt causing immense pain. Ephraim coughed, attempting to speak. Innes could feel his eyes grow warm, and vision become blurry._ _

__To make his conditions worse, he felt another sharp shot into his right side, he shouted in agony. Ephraim snapping from drowsiness to look at the other, his vision regaining it’s blurriness as he saw Innes’ conditions, and yet continued to nurse his wound on the battlefield._ _

__Innes frantically glanced around hearing hoofsteps, wiping tears he glanced for a weapon. His hands had dried blood of Ephraim’s wound, he noticed the legendary weapon Siegmund a short distance._ _

__Innes could not—would not—live with himself if he lost that damn lance, Nidhogg meant nothing if Innes didn’t prolong whatever hope Ephraim had. Scrambling to his feet, right side screeching against the action, he went for the sacred lance. He made attempts to touch it, and yet it seared with heat._ _

__“Ígnea…”_ _

__Innes spoke as if it were a curse, anticipating the absolute agony he was going to endure for an essentially dead man. He wiped the thought quickly. Clutching Siegmund, and feeling the flame lance’s heat surge on his hands, he could smell burning flesh, and the lance in of itself was already so heavy, aware he wasn't Ephraim._ _

__Innes dragged the damned lance to Ephraim’s side, he wouldn't allow himself to lose here, to lose Ephraim here. On the damned battlefield he was destined to fight. Suddenly, acutely aware of his right shoulder bleeding profusely, he felt intensely woozy. And hearing a continuing ballad of hooves on stones and grass made him uneasy to pass out here._ _

__He swore, voices called out to him. His name. It could've been the heavens, or just his military companions coming to save him and Ephraim. He felt himself shaking, and his knees wobbling. He could tell Ephraim was still awake, barely, but there. Innes rightfully chose to fall next to Ephraim, holding one of Ephraim’s hands in his own._ _

__“Don’t Be afraid, they’re here for us. I'm here for you.”_ _

__Innes couldn't tell in his daze if he was comforting Ephraim or himself._ _

__Innes croaked out his final sentence, his vision going black._ _

__“You're the only one I want to see once we’re out of here, you absolute… barbarian.”_ _

__***_ _


End file.
